Candidate Steve Young, California
Young Steve Young, California candidate for US Congress * Issues page: http://steveyoungforcongress.com/issues.php MAKE CONGRESS DEBATE AND VOTE ON THE ORIGINAL MURTHA RESOLUTION November 28, 2005 We put a call out to all candidates who want to win, and Steve Young, fighting for the people in normally conservative Orange County, CA, in a special house election coming up Dec. 6, took us up on our offer to create action pages for him on his own campaign site. Steve is demonstrating his leadership right NOW by working to rally support for serious consideration of the real Murtha resolution. Please submit the action form below to help bring this issue and his campaign the national attention and focus it deserves ACTION PAGE: http://www.steveyoungforcongress.com/murtha_resolution.php We are told that people from all over the country can help with the campaign, as they will be doing virtual phone banks. But especially if you are in Southern California, you can make a real impact by helping to get out the vote in this last test election before 2006. If Steve wins or makes a strong showing in this red district, it will have great influence on other congresspeople who are not yet listening to the voice of the people. STATEMENT OF THE STEVE YOUNG CAMPAIGN Dear Members and Friends: This week saw the first major step towards the beginning of the end of the Iraq War. A decorated Marine Corps veteran with 37 years of service, a Bronze Star, and two Purple Hearts, Representative John Murtha stood before the world and called for the immediate commencement of American military withdrawal from Iraq. It was a watershed moment. "Because we in Congress are charged with sending our sons and daughters into battle, it is our responsibility, our obligation, to speak out for them. That's why I am speaking out." We write to you today on behalf of Steve Young, a man of principle, currently fighting incredible odds to bring this same message to the public and the Congress in the upcoming special election for Congress in Orange County, California's Congressional District 48. In a radio interview last week, Steve suggested that we look to the successful solution to the Lebanese civil war for precedent and work with the Arab League to find a long-term solution in Iraq and sure enough, Arab League leader Amre Moussa this week called for America's withdrawal. Steve looks for forward seeking solutions yet with the education of historical precedent. How many of our present problems could have been avoided if we had a Congress made up of people like Steve Young who actually studied a situation before taking action? As we look towards the midterm elections as the opportunity to change things in Washington and return our sons and daughters from a "discredited" war, please do not overlook this important race. We have a chance to take back the Crown Jewel of Republican seats in California in 2005 and not wait until 2006. A loss for Steve is a loss for the cause as the Republican challenger is committed to "stay the course" with President Bush. That man is purely just another rubber stamp for the Administration. Steve Young needs your financial support for his final media push against the Republican Machine that has attracted the RNCC, Vice President Cheney and others. This media push at the very end of this Special Election, called because Chris Cox was appointed to the SEC, will make the difference. This is the Democratic Party's one chance in this district. They expect a very low turnout and that means every Democratic vote will count as if it were two in a normal election. Send a message to the Republicans that NO seat is safe that their time on center-stage is over! We'd like to first give you the courageous words of Rep. Murtha in his already landmark speech. "The war in Iraq is not going as advertised. It is a flawed policy wrapped in illusion. The American public is way ahead of us. The United States and coalition troops have done all they can in Iraq, but it is time for a change in direction. Our military is suffering." The future of our country is at risk. We cannot continue on the present course. It is evident that continued military action is not in the best interests of the United States of America, the Iraqi people or the Persian Gulf Region. The main reason for going to war has been discredited. We cannot allow promises we have made to our military families in terms of service benefits, in terms of their health care, to be negotiated away. Deaths and injuries are growing, with over 2,079 confirmed American deaths. Over 15,500 have been seriously injured and it is estimated that over 50,000 will suffer from battle fatigue. And we'd like to leave you with the words of Steve Young spoken months ago, even before the nomination papers were filed for this election, at every appearance. "The day the President landed on that aircraft carrier under that banner that read, ‘Mission Accomplished, our men and women should have been on their way home the next day." Let's help get another man into Congress to stand beside Rep. Murtha. Let's send another man to Congress this December that will help end this tragic war. Please contribute generously to Steve's campaign for one final push before the December 6th election. He is only 10 days away from that moment of confrontation! Let's pitch in one more time. Please choose the method you feel you can best help bring home a victory: Please contribute whatever you can to Steve Young's campaign to build up a last minute media blitz. Same web address, http://steveyoungforcongress.com If you live outside the District, forward this email to at least 10 of your friends. Thank you, The Steve Young Campaign Team Please take action NOW, so we can win all victories that are supposed to be ours, and forward this message to everyone else you know. If you would like to get alerts like these, you can do so at http://www.usalone.com/in.htm Issues Hub for Steve Young 1. Middle Class - Restore middle class jobs that the "unfair trade policies" have shipped to China. New American prosperity and the Middle Class Drain :I want my children and grandchildren to have the opportunity to pursue the American dream. Yet every day, the export of our manufacturing and technology jobs erodes our job base. Job Outsourcing is anti-family. It will destroy our working families because it limits our future job prospects to poverty wage jobs at Wal-Mart, or flipping burgers and checking in movie cassettes. :American business can compete and win on any level playing field. Why is America then losing all its jobs? Because the Administration’s unfair trade bills have so tilted the playing field that American business now stands no chance in America. Economic expediency is forcing otherwise patriotic business leaders to send good blue and white collar jobs with benefits to cheaper labor markets. I oppose unfair trade bills like CAFTA that export our jobs. I believe that no American who works forty hours a week should live under the poverty level. :My five step economic program will restore broad-based prosperity and the prospect of a brighter future. It consists of: ::1) Supporting education to create new technologies on which to base new manufacturing jobs, and to retrain America’s workforce; ::2) Passing legislation to level the international playing field for our businesses so that our manufacturing and technology jobs do not leave the country; ::3) Amending the tax code to encourage savings by ending taxes on interest income (Tax Savings for Savers); ::4) Encouraging a culture of responsible consumption; and ::5) Ending wasteful Washington spending so we can balance the Federal budget and eliminate the $331 billion deficit. :Our economy will continue to founder until we reinvigorate and energize our middle class. I am running for Congress to ensure Washington, D.C., hears the voice of the hard-working residents of California’s 48th District. 2. Education - No investment pays greater dividends than education because we are investing in the leaders and innovators of tomorrow. :No investment pays greater dividends than education because we invest in the leaders and innovators of tomorrow. Our future in the global economy depends on America being at the forefront of technological and scientific innovation. To do so, we must emphasize and encourage study in math, science, engineering, chemistry and technology. Unless we equip our teachers with the tools and resources they need to do their jobs, the world markets will leave us behind. :I oppose Propositions 74 and 76 because they create more bureaucratic layers in our school system without addressing real problems like class-size and unfunded curriculum. The Administration coined "no child left behind" but failed to fund the programs it mandates. In reality, the federal program is an empty school bus. The Governor similarly has defaulted on his promise to repay $2 billion he “borrowed” from the school budget, and now demonizes educators because they ask him to keep his promises. :When elected, I will push for real funding for our schools and programs to promote science, technology and math education to equip America to meet the challenge of the global economy. 3. Immigration - Southern California faces serious economic issues caused by undocumented immigration. :"Catcher in the Rye" type immigration policies are destined to failure. The INS is under-funded and vigilante groups on the borders threaten the rule of law in our country. We are learning by sad experience that America cannot solve the immigration crisis at the border because border solutions merely address symptoms. :I have a real solution to the "immigration problem" that is a business approach. It does not demonize immigrants, is self-funding, and benefits America. :Immigrants pay on average $3000 each to smugglers. Why not have the immigrants pay America the $3000 and create a system under which we can monitor who is coming into the country and what they are doing? I propose that the government establish ICE centers at the borders. Those wishing to enter the country will pay the $3000 to ICE (US Immigration, Customs and Enforcement Agency). ICE will take the immigrant's photograph, fingerprints, and administer tuberculosis and other health tests. The immigrants must tell us where they are going to live and where they plan on working. With that information, and the payment, the immigrant can enter the country. Every six months the immigrant must renew the application with updated information and the payment of an additional $500.00. Some sources estimate 30 million undocumented aliens are in the US. At $3000 each, we have a potential revenue source of $90 billion. I estimate that ICE can reduce the border patrol by 2/3 and redirect its efforts to drug interdiction and security to prevent terrorist entry to the US. All of this has a direct financial benefit to the US government in a time of rising budget deficits. :Employers who cheat their competitors by hiring undocumented workers fuel the immigration problem. I propose a "green card bounty" program to halt employer cheating. Any undocumented worker who gives ICE a paycheck showing the worker worked within the last month will receive a "green card bounty." ICE will not have to spend precious resources investigating cheating employers. The immigrants will bring the evidence to ICE to get an expedited green card. Armed with this proof, and front page publicity for prosecutions of cheating business owners, jobs for undocumented workers outside my registration system will dry up immediately. This will level the playing field for honest employers. :It is time for America to adopt my direct solution. It benefits America, eliminates the cheaters, generates $90 billion for the treasury, and allows ICE to focus on security rather than playing hide and seek in the southern deserts. Is it time for a change, or more of the same? 4. Environment - We are stewards of the earth’s future, holding a solemn trust for our children and grandchildren. :We are stewards of the earth’s future, holding a solemn trust for our children and grandchildren. We owe them an environmentally safe and visually beautiful Earth. :To do so, we must develop alternative energy sources and break our addiction to carbon-based energy. America’s creativity and ingenuity, if properly facilitated, will bring innovations in our environmental future, as well as create jobs for our middle class. :Environmental cheaters have much to fear if I am elected. I support strict emission regulations and punishment to limits of the law for polluters. Washington must stop looking the other way because of corporate contributors and lobbyists, and start looking out for this country’s citizens. :Americans demand a culture of responsible energy consumption. With the help of alternative sources and responsible consumption, we can be wise stewards of the earth’s resources while preserving the mountains high and our clear blue skies. 5. Social Security - Social Security supports almost forty-eight million Americans. :Social Security supports almost forty-eight million Americans. However, professional politicians in Washington treat Social Security like a political ATM rather than a lock box than only beneficiaries should have the key to. :I adamantly oppose this Administration's efforts hide undisciplined and excessive spending by privatizing Social Security. When elected, I will defend Social Security for America's working families. 6. The War in Iraq - Since the invasion of Iraq over two years ago, we have lost almost 1,900 American men and women. * October 25, 2005 Press Release - Steve Young Joins Day of Action to Mourn 2,000th American Death :Since the invasion of Iraq over two years ago, we have lost almost 1,900 American men and women. We deserve honest answers from President Bush about why we got into this war and how we are going to get out. We are losing our sons and daughters there every day. We simply cannot tolerate this Administration’s justification that more Americans have to die because some have already given their lives. :We must take a realistic look at what we are doing in Iraq. Why are we building infrastructure there when we need to be creating jobs and educating our own children here? We were told that the cost of the war would be covered by the oil revenues we would reap after the invasion; that never happened. Iraq is now actually importing oil and we are paying $3.00 a gallon for gas here at home. The war in Iraq has exacerbated the oil crisis that is driving up our gas prices. Cost of the War in Iraq $xxx (actual amount changes by time on that web site) :We are spending billions of dollars in Iraq that we could be spending at home. We are putting American men and women in harm’s way and getting few straight answers from the Administration about why they are there and how we will get them home. We have to bring our soldiers home alive, not in body bags. 7. Prescription Drugs from Canada - Steve Young shares his views on the importation of prescription drugs from Canada... :Someone in Toronto can pay 49% less on average for the most common American-made prescription drugs than a resident of Orange County will pay at the local pharmacy. The American government should work for the American people -- it is unconscionable to allow our citizens to continue paying a premium for drugs because of the influence of greedy billion dollar conglomerates. :I believe that we must allow the importation of prescription drugs from Canada and give our people access to the medical care that they need." See the chart below... :Canadian Prescription Drug Cost Comparison, UPDATED: October 12, 2005, Costco Pharmacy: U.S./Toronto Price Comparison :Drug, U.S. Toronto Price Difference (see the chart on his page. 8. A Woman's Right To Choose - Steve Young shares his views on pro-choice... :In spite of zealous conservatives seeking to spin the issue, the heart of the matter is not abortion, but the government's ability to intervene in the most personal of choices for a woman. I am the only real candidate in this election that is adamantly pro-choice, but I also believe that the government could do more to support the best solution to an unwanted pregnancy -- adoption. :I support “pro-choice”, keeping the Government out of our bedrooms, and completely out of our most personal of choices. This is a decision between a woman, her family, her clergy, and her Doctor. She needs to be able to decide without government dictating her decision. 9. Supporting Our Troops - This Administration is not supporting our troops and veterans. :Our congress deleted the entire appropriation and, to add insult to injury, amended the bill to add a $173 Million appropriation to build a professional baseball stadium in Washington, D.C. Do you want change, or more of the same?